


Tending the Garden

by bangyababy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, But not fuck or die, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Sam Wilson, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Spitroasting, Sub Steve Rogers, Switch Bucky Barnes, Switch Sam Wilson, Threesome - M/M/M, We're just fuckin, steve likes to garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy
Summary: Steve takes care of his garden. His garden helps take care of him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Mentions of Steve/Sam/Bucky/Thor, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163
Collections: MCU Kinkbang 2020





	Tending the Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tending the Garden [!Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303641) by [DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange). 



> Hello and welcome to another installment of Steve is a needy sub who needs to be taken care of, but this time featuring a threesome!  
> This is my first time writing Sam/Steve/Bucky, and also my first time writing a threesome but I was really excited to give it a shot when I saw the art prompt for this! Hopefully you all like it :) 
> 
> Big shout out to DarthBloodOrange for the art and being patient with me!  
> The mods for working so hard to put this together and working with me to get this posted!  
> And finally NachoDiablo, who really is to blame for me finally getting around to a Sam/Steve/Bucky fic but also doing an AMAZING last minute beta and being with me while I wrote this.

“Well, that’s it,” Steve said, looking around at the boxes scattered about his new apartment.

“You want us to stick around to help unpack?” Bucky asked, already leaning down to open a box. 

Steve shook his head. “Nah, you guys have done more than enough. I can do the rest.” It was going to be a bitch to unpack but this was first place on his own. He wanted to be the one to put everything in its place. Not that he didn’t appreciate his friends’ offer to help. 

“Well, let us know when you’re ready for guests,” Sam said. “We’ll bring the beer.” 

“And pizza!” Clint yelled from the bathroom. There was a subsequent crash that had Steve running towards the sound. 

“I can see why you don’t want our help to unpack,” Bucky called after him and Sam snorted. 

Finding no damage other than a fallen shower curtain rod, Steve herded his friends toward the door, thanking them profusely for their help and agreeing to come for drinks next weekend, and assuring them he’d let them all know when he was ready for a housewarming party. 

Finally alone, Steve looked around his little place, with its dingy walls, bare windows, dirty floors, with boxes strewn everywhere, and smiled. It didn’t matter how small it was, it was _his_. And the best part was the roof access. 

Throwing open the window, Steve climbed out onto the fire escape and then up the steep set of metal stairs to the rooftop. When he had been viewing the place, he hadn’t even bothered to look at the roof. He had already been signing his name on the lease when the agent even mentioned it. 

When he got to the roof he looked around and found the remains of a garden. All the plants were dead, but the pots looked solid and he could see some tools in the corner that looked like they were in pretty good condition. There was a nice space for a couple of lawn chairs; maybe a small table. Looking around at the surrounding buildings, Steve found himself pretty well hidden from view. 

He’d really hit the jackpot with this place, he thought as he grinned to himself. He’d never had much interest in gardening, but then again he’d never had the space to try. He went around and inspected each pot, noting the dry soil and dead remains of plants. He pulled out his phone and did a quick Google for what he’d need for basic gardening. He found most of the tools the website suggested in the corner and the few he didn’t have he added to his Amazon cart along with gloves, a large hat, and potting soil. He’d figure out what to plant later. 

Satisfied with his plans for the roof, Steve went back down to his new place to begin the task of unpacking.

—

Putting up wallpaper was a lot harder than Steve had expected. He was tempted to take Bucky up on his offer to help Steve set up, but Steve was determined to make this place his own, _on_ his own. And sure, it took him twice as long to get the wallpaper up as if it would have with two people, and yeah, he had to re-assemble his table _three_ times, but he did it. 

It took two weeks to get his apartment sorted out but when he finally did, Steve couldn’t have been happier. He snapped a quick picture to his friends of the finished product with a promise to have them over sometime soon. 

The only thing left to do was the garden. Steve had already bought everything he’d need to take care of the garden, the only thing that was missing was the actual plants. He did a quick search and found a nearby locally owned shop called _Maximoff’s Garden Emporium_ .  
  


Steve shoved on his shoes, grabbed his wallet, inhaler, and keys and headed out of the apartment. 

Twenty minutes later Steve entered a shop that was much bigger on the inside than the outside let on. 

“Can I help you?” a voice called from somewhere among the plants. 

“Yes?” Steve called back. “I’m looking for some plants?” Steve winced as he realized how silly he sounded, of course he was looking for plants. 

There was light laughter and then a young girl appeared from the foliage. “Well, you’ve come to the right place.” Steve grinned a little sheepishly, and she took him by the arm and led him deeper into the shop. “Tell me what you’re looking for.” 

“Well, I just moved into this place and it has an amazing spot for a rooftop garden. I’m not sure what I want really. Maybe some fruits and vegetables, some flowers, you know?” 

She hummed and asked, “Direct sunlight?”

“What?” 

“I mean, is it a covered or an open area?” 

“Oh, it’s open,” Steve clarified, just as his nose began a tell-tale twitch. “I’m sorry!” he blurted just before he sneezed three times in succession. 

The girl raised an eyebrow at him. “Allergies?” 

“Plenty,” Steve admitted. “But some plants are better than others. I’m fine with lilies and orchids.” 

“Low pollen count,” she explained. “Food allergies?”

Steve laughed. “Where do I begin?” 

She laughed too and said, “How about with ones that you think you’d want to grow.” 

“Oh, right,” Steve replied, a little embarrassed. “That would make sense. Uh, I guess I just can’t have strawberries, blackberries, blueberries, bananas, pineapple, peppers, or mushrooms.”

“Raspberries okay?” She asked, digging through a drawer. 

“Surprisingly.” 

“What kind of equipment do you have?” 

“Most of it?” When she didn’t say anything, Steve continued. “I just bought basically anything they recommended for rooftop gardens.” 

She gave him a searching look and Steve felt a little too exposed to be in the middle of a garden store. “I wanted to cover all my bases,” he defended. 

She hummed and asked, “Are you always so prepared?” 

“I suppose.” He scratched his nose self consciously. “I just don’t like to be caught off guard, is all.” 

She looked at him a moment longer then shrugged suddenly. “Fair enough. Well, I’ve got some ideas for you.” 

Steve was sent home with carrots, tomatoes, hydrangeas, and some flower he’d never heard of that the shop girl had explained was native to her country and was similar to a Morning Glory. 

The next day after working on a proposal for a new client, Steve put on some old clothes, gathered the seeds he’d gotten the day before and headed up to the roof. He spent the rest of the day, potting, planting, digging, and watering, and by the end of it he was sweaty and covered in dirt, but he’d never felt more satisfied.

—

His garden became a welcome sanctuary. At first he’d come to check on the seeds every other day, but eventually he was out there everyday, even if there wasn’t much to do but stare at the damp dirt. Being in the garden made him feel relaxed in a way he had never been before. 

Then one day a couple of weeks later, he found a little sprout from his tomatoes. Steve was so excited he almost gave himself an asthma attack. It seemed like everyday something new was sprouting, the last of which were the mysterious flowers.

The day those finally sprouted Steve was thrumming was energy. 

He touched the little sprout reverently, and felt a thrill shoot through him. It only took a few more moments to realize that that little thrill was _arousal_. 

Steve blinked down at the little sprout and took his hand away but the heat pooling his gut remained. He tried to think of why this could be happening _now._ It’d been awhile since he’d gotten laid, and well, even awhile since he’d helped himself out either. Maybe it was the sun overhead, the smell of the earth, the gratification of a job well done. 

But really the reasons didn’t matter. What mattered was Steve was suddenly harder than he could ever remember being and that he had to do something about it. 

Steve looked around the garden, and then at the surrounding buildings and thought, _Fuck it._ As soon as he realized there was no one there to see him, and in fact even if there was, he didn’t care, he practically broke the button on his jeans trying to get them open. 

He took his cock in hand and gave it a little squeeze, an involuntary gasp leaving his lips at the unpresented _relief_ he felt to have his hand on his cock. He swiped his thumb over the head and used the abnormally large amount of precome there to ease the way as he jerked himself. 

His mind filled with flashes of his spank bank’s greatest hits: Bucky’s adoring gaze as Steve rode him, Thor holding him up and fucking him against a wall, Sam’s mischievous grin as he pounded Steve into the mattress, all four of them together in a sauna while Steve was passed from cock to cock. 

Steve tugged on his dick with a fervor he hadn’t felt since he had figured out what to do with it. He came so unexpectedly hard it knocked him on his ass. 

Steve lay on the astro turf panting, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. He wanted to be embarrassed, truly, but the only feeling he could muster up was satisfaction. 

Wiping his hand on the fake grass, Steve smiled up at the cloudless sky. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in a long time. In fact, he thought, putting his dick away, he could take a nap right there. 

So he did just that. 

—

Really, Steve thought it was a one time thing. The heat of the moment, something about the feeling of freedom out in his garden, the sun shining overhead, the breeze kissing at every part of his skin, so open and exposed for anyone to see…it was _exhilarating_. 

It didn’t happen again, not right away, but about a week later, when the little green seedlings began to sprout leaves, Steve couldn’t help himself. 

It happened more and more, and the more it happened, the more Steve found he wanted it. He’d gone so far as bringing a toy or two up with him when he went up to the garden. And with the addition of the vinyl lounge chairs, well, things were certainly getting comfortable. 

On the day the first bud began to open, Steve could hardly stand it before he had to get his hands on himself. 

He fucked himself with a dildo on his lawn chair, naked and bathed in sunlight. 

Steve no longer thought about why his garden seemingly made him horny. It’s not like the plants cared, so neither did he. 

—

“So, when are you gonna invite us over to your place?” 

Steve hummed while he sipped his S’mores frappuccino. He supposed the apartment was looking pretty decent. He’d managed to put up the wallpaper and arrange the furniture just so. He hadn’t invited anyone over mainly because of conflicting schedules. 

“Well,” he said after a long slurp. “You could come see it now, if you want?”

Bucky looked at Sam and shrugged. “I’m good with that.” 

The walk to Steve’s was pleasant and as they neared his house, Steve began to feel slightly apprehensive about showing them his space. If he were honest the reason he hadn’t invited anyone over until then was because he wasn’t ready to share his space yet. His apartment, and his garden more so, had become a little sanctuary. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to lose that. 

Steve gave them the tour of his small home, Bucky and Sam complimenting and poking fun at him in equal measure as they went along. He hesitated at the window leading to the roof, but shook it off and led his friends up to see what he had done. 

“So this is the garden,” Steve said when they were all on the roof. “I’ve got carrots, tomatoes, some hydrangeas and some flower I’ve never heard of. I think I’m going to try to get in a few trees and maybe some raspberries later on.”

Sam and Bucky moved about the garden and Steve realized he was being silly earlier. Of course having someone else up here wasn’t going to change anything. In fact, seeing Sam and Bucky walking around made Steve feel even more at home, somehow. He was proud of his garden and he was happy to finally be able to show it off. 

But just as he was thinking this, he felt the all too familiar tingle of arousal prickling over his skin. The strength of his sudden desire was decidedly unexpected. Steve didn’t need to look down to know that he was hard, but he did anyway, turning quickly away from his friends. 

Steve willed his erection away to no avail. He hoped his jeans were loose enough that Sam and Bucky didn’t notice his predicament. 

“Well, this is certainly nice,” Bucky said, but Steve thought it sounded a little _off._ Ready to defend his garden to the death, Steve completely forgot about his growing problem and moved right into Bucky’s space. 

“Nice?” Steve began, but the words died on his lips when he saw the high color on Bucky’s cheeks, the small shift in his step in order to hide…Steve’s eyes trailed down and saw a huge bulge in Bucky’s pants. Steve’s gaze travelled up back to Bucky’s face, and found Bucky looking at him with pleading eyes. 

Not wanting to embarrass Bucky further, Steve flicked his eyes down to his own erection and tried to give Bucky a reassuring smile. 

Steve really wasn’t sure what was going on. He’d assumed that his sudden horniess was just some type of Pavolovian response to his environment, but seeing that Bucky was having the same issue? There had to be something in the air up there, there was no other explanation for it. Not that Steve was actually complaining, because from the looks Bucky was sending him, Steve was pretty sure he was about to get fucked in his garden for all of New York to see. 

And Sam. 

Sam who was right there on the rooftop with Steve and Bucky. Sam, who could turn around and see Bucky bending Steve over a garden chair. Sam, who could easily walk over, open his pants, and shove his cock into Steve’s willing mouth while Bucky fucked him from behind. 

Sam who was clearly unaware of what was going on behind him then said loudly, “It really is lovely up here, Steve.” 

Steve looked over to Sam and saw him standing ramrod straight, facing away from the two of them in a way that looked a little too deliberate. 

“Thanks, Sam,” Steve replied, a little suspicious at the way his friend was holding himself. “You should come look at these hydrangeas.” 

Sam shifted from foot to foot and gave a non-committal little hum. “What did you say these were called, again?” 

“Tomatoes,” Steve said and Bucky snorted. 

If possible, Sam went even stiller. “Right. Hey look Steve, can I use your bathroom?” 

Sam was already inching towards the ladder, his shoulders tight with tension, causing the muscles of his back to stand out through his thin white T-shirt. Steve and Bucky shared a look and Bucky said, “Sam, wait.” 

Sam froze, but didn’t turn until Steve asked him. He only turned his head, but Steve could see the exact moment he realized Steve and Bucky were hard enough to cut glass. Then he fully turned and Steve’s suspicions were confirmed. Sam was just as aroused as they were. 

“What in the hell is going on?” Sam asked. “Why are we all…?” he gestured wildly to their dicks. 

“I don’t know,” Steve admitted, “But I don’t really think I really care. Do you?” 

Sam’s mouth opened and closed a few times, his eyes flicking back and forth between Steve and Bucky. His gaze was just a little too heated to be innocent. “What do you mean?” He finally managed. 

“I think he means this,” Bucky said, taking a small step forward, a question in his eyes that Steve was all too happy to answer. 

Reaching up, Steve placed his hand on Bucky’s check, grinning wickedly. That was all the invitation Bucky needed because he pulled Steve into his arms, hands coming to grip Steve’s waist and ass eagerly, as he kissed him with a fervor Steve matched. 

When they pulled apart Sam was watching them with heat in his eyes. “Are y’all for real?”

“Absolutely,” Steve assured him. And truly he was. Steve had fantasised about this for so long and now that he seemed to have an opportunity to fulfill it? He wasn’t going to let that pass up if he could help it. 

Bucky stepped back a little, making a space for Sam if he wanted it. “Come here?” he asked. 

Sam glanced around, clearly still a little apprehensive about the whole thing, so Steve said, “You don’t have to do anything you do want to do Sam, but I kinda get the feeling you _do_ want this.” 

“I do,” Sam answered immediately. “But…out here?” 

“No one can see us,” Steve explained. “I promise, I’ve been masturbating out here for weeks.” 

“You have?” Bucky asked, strangled. 

Steve grinned up at him. “Yeah, I have. I would bring a dildo up here and fuck myself on it pretending it was you.” He paused and looked at Sam. “Or you. Or both.” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sam breathed and in the next instant he was striding over to the two. Hands were pulling and squeezing and messy kisses were exchanged without finesse or care. 

Steve thought he might die. He felt so good being pulled this way and that, his mouth plundered and skin sucked purple. 

“What do you want, Steve?” Bucky husked into his ear while Sam alternated pressing open mouthed kisses into their necks. 

“I want you both in me,” Steve breathed. “I want one of you to fuck me while I suck the others dick.”

“Where do you keep your lube and condoms?” Bucky asked. 

Steve shook his head. “I’m already open. I fingered myself before we met up.” 

“Jesus, Steve,” Sam groaned, and Steve felt his cock jump underneath his palm.

“Please, just fuck me raw.” 

Bucky leaned in and kissed Steve sweetly and then pulled away to say, “As much as I’d love that, I don’t want to hurt you and I’d rather we’re all safe. I’ll be gone two minutes, tops. And Sam will keep you occupied, won’t you Sam?” 

Sam snaked a hand under Steve’s shirt and tweaked at his nipple. “Absolutely.” 

Steve couldn’t argue with that so he told Bucky where to find his supplies. As Bucky made his way down the ladder he called out for them to be naked by the time he got back. 

Sam steered them towards the lawn chair and sat himself down, legs splayed wide, a smirk firmly in place. “You heard Bucky. Get undressed.” 

Blushing, Steve reached for his shirt and began to unbutton it with shaking fingers. Sam must have noticed because he said, “Don’t be nervous, baby, just keep your eyes on me.” Steve nodded and watched Sam’s face as he undressed. Shirt off, he reached for his belt buckle and was encouraged when Sam licked his lips in anticipation. 

Feeling bold, Steve undid the belt slowly, unzipping his pants and teasing them off of his hips. Sam must have appreciated the show because as soon as Steve was naked he grabbed him by the hip and pulled him into his lap, kissing him fiercely. 

“Now you,” Steve husked when they pulled apart. 

“Do it for me,” Sam ordered and who was Steve to deny him that? 

Without getting up from his lap, Steve pulled Sam’s shirt off and tossed it behind them. Unable to stop himself, Steve let his fingers run over Sam’s chest and abs, relishing in the feel of the hard muscle there. 

“You’re not done yet,” Sam reminded him. 

For this, Steve did slip off of Sam’s lap and then down between his open legs. He reached up and undid Sam’s belt, button, and zipper, with deft fingers. He tugged lightly on the waistband and Sam raised his hips to let Steve pull them completely off. 

Steve’s mouth watered at the sight of Sam’s hard cock, jutting up proudly towards his stomach from a nest of black curls. The only thing Steve could think was how there was no way he could get that whole thing in his mouth, but oh did he _desperately_ want to try. 

Sam grinned down at Steve as if he knew exactly what he was thinking and maybe he did, because he said, “Go ahead and put your mouth on it, baby.” 

Steve did not have to be told twice. He leaned forward and took the head into his mouth relishing in the taste of Sam on his tongue. 

That was how Bucky found them, Steve kneeling naked between Sam’s legs, his hands on his thighs, suckling at the head of Sam’s cock. 

“Well, isn’t this a pretty picture?” Bucky asked and Sam smiled up at him. “Having all the fun without me, are ya?”

Sam laughed, deep and heady. His strong hands pulled Steve’s head away from his cock. Steve whined, but Sam leaned down and kissed him. 

“Go show Bucky how well you suck dick, Steve,” Sam told him. 

Steve nodded and made to stand but Bucky’s voice stopped him. 

“Don’t get up.” Steve turned around on his knees to find Bucky shirtless with his pants open and half way down his hips, his dick fully out and shiny at the tip. “Crawl.” 

Steve shuddered and his cock gave a great spurt of pre-come that didn’t go unnoticed by Bucky. 

“ _Oh_ you like that don’t you, sweetheart? You like being told what to do? You like being on your knees for us, pleasing us?” 

Steve blushed fiercely but he nodded nonetheless.

“You’re just a needy little thing, aren’t you?” Sam picked up. “Wanting a cock in both ends. I bet you feel so empty right now, don’t you? You just need something in your mouth, in that hot little ass.” 

Steve gasped out, “Yes. Please, I do.” 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Come suck my dick, sweetheart. Come get what you need.” Steve crawled across the astroturf, ignoring the itchiness on his knees and settled at Bucky’s feet. Bucky grinned down at him and asked, “Want some help?” 

Steve nodded. “Please.” 

Bucky took Steve’s head in his hands and said, “Open up, sweetheart,” before guiding Steve’s mouth onto his cock. Steve tried to relax his throat as Bucky fucked into his mouth. 

“He looks good like that, doesn’t he?” Sam asked, and when Steve glanced over at him he saw him stroking himself. 

“He sure does,” Bucky agreed. “But so do you. Want to come over here and let me help you with that?” 

Sam came over and Bucky took one hand away to jerk Sam’s cock. Steve heard them kissing, the sound of that and Bucky jerking Sam so close to him with Bucky’s cock in his mouth driving him quickly towards orgasm. 

But then Bucky tugged his hair a little harder than he had been and suddenly he was coming. Steve pulled back, gasping as his orgasm overtook every nerve. 

“Did you just come from sucking my dick?” Bucky asked in awe. “Get up here.” 

Bucky pulled Steve to his feet and kissed him deeply, tongue chasing the taste of himself in Steve’s mouth. 

“I think after that we should give the boy what he wants, don’t you, Bucky?” Sam asked hands roaming over the both of them. 

“Absolutely.”

“Honey, you gotta preference to who does what?”

Steve shook his head before turning it to kiss Sam. He felt Bucky’s move between them to play with Sam’s nipples while he nibbled at Steve’s ear. 

When Bucky moved away he asked Sam, “Baby, can I fuck him? Please?” 

Steve and Sam parted and Sam reached up to thread his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “Well since you asked me so nicely.” Bucky leaned and kissed Sam. Steve watched through hooded eyes as they worked each other over, getting so turned on that he finally had to take his dick into his hand. 

“We didn’t forget about you, sweetheart,” Bucky cooed when he and Sam’s kiss finally ended. 

“Get on your hands and knees,” Sam instructed, and Steve immediately did as he was told, knees settling onto the soft astroturf. Sam and Bucky were both behind him; he felt a thrill at being in such a vulnerable position. His already spent cock was rapidly growing interested again.

“Hm, now would you look at that,” Bucky mused. “We’ve got this gorgeous ass ready and waiting right in front of us.” Bucky punctuated the state with a light slap to Steve’s ass check that left him groaning. “Now, he says he’s already open for us, but with a tight little ass like this, how can we be sure?”

“True,” Sam agreed, and Steve felt his ass cheeks being spread even further apart. “But I think I know what we can do.” 

“Do tell,” Bucky replied. 

“Let me show you.” 

And suddenly there was a tongue probing at Steve’s hole. 

“Holy _shit_ ,” Steve groaned as the tongue speared its way inside. 

“Well, that’s one way to do it,” Bucky chuckled. He felt Sam pull back and instantly Bucky’s tongue replaced it. They took turns, fucking Steve with their tongues, teasing the rim, licking fat stripes up his crack, just to come back down and _suck_ over his hole. At one point, Steve felt them both at his entrance, licking and sucking him just as much as each other. 

“How’s that feel, Stevie?” Bucky asked when he finally pressed a spit soaked finger to Steve’s wet hole. 

“So good,” Steve panted. “Please don’t stop.” 

“You wanna prep him for me, honey?” Bucky asked Sam. “And maybe I can take care of you?”

“I can do that,” Sam replied. “But what are you going to do for me?” 

Bucky squirted some lube into his hand and handed the bottle to Sam, who did the same. 

“Spread your legs for me a little?” Bucky asked him. Sam adjusted himself and Steve looked over his shoulder just in time to see Bucky’s hand disappear behind Sam and judging by the noises Sam was making Steve knew exactly where they went. 

“Fuck, baby, that’s good,” Sam groaned, pushing back a little. Steve wished he had a better view, wished he could see Bucky’s fingers working into Sam, but then he wouldn’t be able to see the beautiful faces Sam was making like he could now. 

Steve let out a little moan when Sam threw his head back, exposing the long line of his neck. 

“I think someone is feeling a little left out,” Bucky chuckled. 

Steve shook his head. “No, I…I like watching.” 

“You want me to make him come like this?” Bucky asked. “Have him shot his load all over your pretty little ass? Let me fuck it into you?” 

Steve’s mouth went dry at the thought, but before he could answer, Sam said, “Next time. I wanna come all over that gorgeous face.” 

Steve’s breath was knocked out of him at the thought of _next time_ and before he could get it back, Sam was pressing two fingers into him. 

He gasped and fell onto his elbows as Sam fucked him with his fingers, twisting them deliciously as he worked Steve open. 

It wasn’t long before Steve was whimpering, “I’m gonna come. Please, please, make me come.” 

“Let him come on my cock,” Bucky said. Sam pulled his fingers out and Steve almost cried. There was the tell tale crinkle of a condom wrapper and then Bucky was pressing into him, giving him ample time to adjust. 

When Bucky was fully seated Sam appeared before Steve, falling to his knees so Steve could take his cock in his mouth. 

“You want me to fuck your mouth while he fucks your ass, baby?” Sam asked. Steve nodded around the head of Sam’s dick. “You need a breather, you let me know, okay?” Steve nodded again and without further warning Sam began to thrust his cock as far as he could into Steve’s mouth. 

“Relax for me,” Sam told him. “I know you can take it.” 

Steve tried his best to relax his throat and as soon as Sam built up a rhythm, Bucky started fucking him from behind. 

“Such a tight fucking ass,” Bucky panted. “So fucking good. You were made for this, Stevie.” 

Steve tried his best to push back onto Bucky’s cock, but with Sam fucking into his mouth it was a little harder to keep up. 

“That’s it, baby,” Sam praised when Steve finally managed to get all of his cock into his mouth, tears leaking down his cheek. “I knew you could do it.” 

Steve had never felt more alive than he did then, with a cock in his ass and mouth, being used for their pleasure. It was too much and Steve came again as soon as Bucky reached down and took Steve’s cock in his hand. 

Sam pulled out to let Steve breath through his orgasm and as he did so stroked himself to completion. Steve held his mouth open as fat stripes of come hit him in the face, his head moving forward to get it straight from the source. 

Sam held his cock still so Steve could clean the last drops of come off of it, while Bucky began to fuck Steve’s ass in earnest. 

“Fuck, Stevie, you feel so good,” Bucky moaned. “Looked so fucking good when you came,” Bucky said to Sam, reaching over Steve and pulling him into a kiss. 

A few thrusts later and Bucky’s hips stilled. Steve felt the heat of his release, even through the condom. 

Bucky and Sam pulled apart as Bucky slipped gently out of Steve. Steve all but collapsed onto the ground, Bucky and Sam following suit on either side of him. 

“That,” Sam said, cuddling close. “Was amazing.” 

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, turning to kiss him softly.

“I can’t believe we just fucked on your roof,” Bucky said. “I can’t believe we just fucked.” 

A small wave of panic went through Steve as he turned to Bucky. “Do you regret it?” 

“No,” Bucky said quickly, giving him a reassuring kiss. “I loved it. Would love to do it again, in fact.” 

“Same,” Sam agreed. “Though, I am a little concerned about why we all decided we need to fuck in your garden.” 

Steve gave a little shrug. “I don’t know. I think there’s something in the air up here. I always get kinda horny but I thought I was just like…horny for being a good gardener or something.”

There was a beat of silence and then both Sam and Bucky burst into laughter. 

“Only you, Steve,” Sam said and Steve smacked him on the chest. 

“Hey, what did you say was the name of that weird flower?” Bucky asked. 

“Oh, I don’t know. The girl at the shop said it was like a Morning Glory cross breed? It was something Sokovian I think?” 

“Yebat Tsvetok?” Bucky asked. 

“Yeah! That’s it.”

Bucky began to laugh again and both Sam and Steve lifted their heads to look at him. 

“What’s so funny?”

“It means fuck flower,” Bucky explained. “It’s a really old aphrodisiac. I didn’t even think they existed anymore.” 

“You mean to tell me those flowers made us want to fuck?” Sam asked incredulously. 

Bucky shook his head. “Nah, they made us _horny_. And maybe made it a little more pleasurable. But we apparently already wanted to fuck.” 

“Well,” Steve said. “That explains a lot.” 

They fell silent again, enjoying the afterglow until finally Bucky said, “Should we do this again?”

“Do you want to?” Steve asked hopefully. 

“I believe Sam said something about a next time.” 

“That I did.” 

“Well,” Bucky said, rolling over to face them. “Who wants to fuck me next time?” 

Steve and Sam shared a look before turning to Bucky with matching grins. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on [tumblr](http://bangyababy.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/bangyababy)!


End file.
